


do you really think i'm pretty?

by cherrysalad



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 08:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14733261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrysalad/pseuds/cherrysalad
Summary: Zach comforts Alex after Jessica breaks up with him.





	do you really think i'm pretty?

Alex was curled up in his bed, the shades were drawn to block out the afternoon sun, his lights were off and his music was playing loud enough to drown out his thoughts. It was a noon on a Monday, which meant he should be in school, but he couldn't bring himself to face Jessica and Justin so he had told his mother he felt sick.

Because of the volume of his music he didn't hear someone pounding on his door. It cracked open and he jumped into a sitting position, startled. Zach stepped inside, squinting through the dark at Alex.

"Oh," Alex said flatly. "What are you doing here?" 

"You weren't in school and you weren't replying to my texts. I was worried about you," Zach said frowning. "Actually, I'm still kind of worried about you. Why are you sitting in the dark in the middle of the day and listening to sad music? Is something wrong?" He crossed the room and sat on the bed beside Alex, resting a a hand on his shoulder.

"It's not a big deal," Alex shrugged. "Jessica broke up with me because she's still in love with Justin."

"Shit, dude," Zach said quietly. "I'm sorry, that's got to suck." Alex shrugged again.

"I mean, yeah, it does," he said "but it's understandable. I mean, come on, she would have to be an idiot to choose me over Justin." 

"Hey!" Zach chided. "Don't talk about yourself like that."

"It's just the truth!" Alex said. "I mean, I'm scrawny and mentally unstable and crippled and Justin is–"

"Alex," Zach said firmly. "Stop it." 

"If you were a girl and you had to choose between me and Justin, who would you choose?" 

"I don't–" Zach stammered.

"Just be honest," Alex asked. "Tell me who would you pick." 

"You," Zach answered. Alex just rolled his eyes. 

"Yeah right," he said. "Be honest, Zach. You would choose Justin wouldn't you?" 

"Alex!" Zach said. "Shut up, I'm not trying to make you feel better, I would really choose you."

"Why?" Alex asked, suspiciously. 

"You're a better person, for one thing, you're braver and nicer," he said, Alex opened his mouth to speak, but Zach cut him off before he could. "And you're better looking than he is." Alex stared at him for a minute.

"Better looking?" He asked carefully.

"I mean," Zach said, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. "Justin is alright, he's not ugly, he's just kind of average, but if I saw you just walking down the street I would be like 'wow that's a really pretty guy.'" Alex stared down at his hands for a moment.

"Zach?" He asked, shifting closer and dropping his head onto his friend's shoulder. 

"Yeah?" Zach replied nervously.

"That's kind of gay," Alex said. 

"Oh my god," Zach laughed, throwing an arm around his shoulders and pulling him against his side. "You're ridiculous." 

"I'm sorry for bothering you about this," Alex mumbled.

"You're not bothering me," Zach assured his friend. There was a stretch of time where they just sat together silently in the dark room, it was a while before either boy spoke. 

"Do you really think I'm pretty?" Alex asked.

"Yeah," Zach said quietly. "I really think you're pretty." Alex grinned.

**Author's Note:**

> this is dumb and short lol


End file.
